1. Field of the Invention
There is a well-recognized need to prevent, for example, the undesired firing of a firearm, the undesired operation of touch-operable devices, the undesired operation of power tools or the like, or the undesired opening of various containers. A simple device is desirable which would prevent other than the owner from operating a device. Also, it would be useful to have a protective mechanism which would prevent accidental firing or any unauthorized use of touch-actuated device or unauthorized opening of containers. Thus, the present invention relates to a magnetic apparatus for selectively blocking movement of a part in a device. In particular, the present invention relates to a magnetic apparatus for inhibiting operation of an actuable device.
2. Prior Art
Magnetic devices, per se, are known in the art. Reference is made to U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,548,581; 3,493,902; 3,571,544; 3,801,767; and 3,944,762. The devices taught by these patnets generally disclose magnetic safety or switching mechanisms. Also, reference is made to my U.S. Pat. No. 3,978,604 entitled Trigger Inhibiting Mechanism and my pending application Ser. No. 670,937 filed Mar. 26, 1976, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,067,132 entitled Safety Device for Preventing the Unauthorized Firing of a Weapon.